


I cannot hide my feelings

by Okuyasu_is_life



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempted Sex, Chad wants to protect Lugh, Embarrassment, Friends to Lovers, Hanging Out, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okuyasu_is_life/pseuds/Okuyasu_is_life
Summary: Chad has developed feelings for his close friend, Lugh, and doesn’t know what to do.
Relationships: Chad/Lugh (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I cannot hide my feelings

**Author's Note:**

> More Chad x Lugh content needed  
> (I went with Raigh instead of Ray)

Chad was cooking breakfast. He did this every morning for Raigh and Lugh. He was glad the summoner was kind enough to let them live in this house in the village for free, being the summoner’s favorite had some perks to it.

he was offered to stay at the resort but he couldn’t leave Raigh and Lugh behind.

”smells good in here” Lugh said walking to the table.

”is Raigh up?”

”he’s coming down..... do you want to do something today? I’m free!”

”what did you have in mind?”

”I thought we could visit the resort, maybe hit up the dining hall and some shops oooo maybe even the hot spring!”

”did you tell Raigh?”

”I want it to be just us”

”j-just us?”

”yeah, you know how Raigh gets when we try to do something fun, but trust me he’s a good guy though!”

“Uh huh.....”

”so? Want to?”

”yeah sure”

”I have to use the bathroom real quick” Chad watched as Lugh walked out of view. Once he did, he fell to his knees.

_‘He wants to hang out today.... just the two of us.... he looked really excited about it....’_

Chad developed feelings for his friend a while ago, he’s liked him since he was around 12 or 13, they’re both 18 now. He knows he shouldn’t like him that way but he can’t help how cute Lugh is, especially when they were younger. They’ve been friends forever, he doesn’t want to lose that friendship.

”what are you doing?” Raigh asked in annoyed tone, Chad popped up and brushed himself off.

”nothing... I just dropped something...”

”hmm.... is breakfast done?”

”yeah it is, here” he handed him a plate and sat down.

”so you and lugh are hanging out today? I overheard”

”uh...well.... yeah”

”uh huh.."

”I’m back” Lugh sat next to raigh and lifted his fork. Lugh started to scarf down his food.

”Lugh, slow down or you’ll choke” raigh shouted.

”sorry... I wanted to finish early, I have plans”

“You have something on yer face” Chad said pointed to his cheek. He got up and started to wipe off his face with a napkin.

”chaaaddd, I’m not a child!” Chad blushed a little before looking away.

”then do it yourself” Raigh noticed the way Chad was looking at his brother, he decided to leave it alone for now.

Lugh finished his food and grabbed his cape.

”ready chad?”

”uh y-yeah”

”bye losers” Raigh said, closing the door behind them.

”so where to first?”

”the Aether Resort, I want to check out the new Tomes that came in”

”guess I’ll look too” they headed towards the resort and to the shop. they walk in and the bell on the door rings.

"ah, it's chad and Lugh, lucky for you we have new tomes" anna said

"i've heard, mind if i look around?"

"go ahead, and Chad we have some things for you too"

"cool". as chad was looking in his section, lugh calls him over.

"look!"

"what the hell? where did you get a fancy drink?"

"no look, it says "melon float+" so it's a tome"

"sounds ridiculous, will that even help in battle?"

"i just thought it was funny, did you find anything?"

"uhh no...." he hid the weapon he picked out behind his back.

"whatcha got there?"

"nothing"

"hmmm...." anna snuck up behind him and took it out his hands.

"this right here is "Minty cane+" it heals 5 hp to you in battle with each attack"

"hey!"

"and you said my weapons was silly, yours is a candy cane!"

"shut up lugh!"

"i'm just messing around, you can get it if you want"

"i don't need your permission" he sat the items on the counter.

"you guys have grown so much, i can't believe you're basically adults now"

"we just turned 18, so i wouldn't really say fully adults yet"

"where's Raigh?"

"he didn't come with us today"

"well tell him i said hi" after she went through and added the prices together, an alarm went off.

"are we under attack!?"chad yelled.

"no no no! you guys bought our 1000th item!"

"what?"

"you get a free accessory"

"oh wow, you hear that chad?"

"yeah whatever...."

"pick one out" she said pointing to the wall.

"which one should i pick?" chad looked around and saw a flower crown, he thought lugh would look really cute in it.

"try this"

"ok" he put it on and turned to him

"how do i look?"

"it's....cool.." he said blushing.

"then i'll get this one... thank you lady anna"

"see you guys later" she watched as they walked out. 

"what next lugh?"

"umm.... let's check out the concert hall, i'm pretty sure Azura and Olivia are performing together"

"really?"

"let's go, we can support them" they made their way to the concert hall. Lugh sits in the front where he can see everything.

”wow..... they can really sing and dance”

”yeah”

”I wanna try”

”try what?”

”to dance, I know I can’t sing”

”you really do?”

”looks fun”

“We can try! I mean.... if you want we can”

”we should come tomorrow and ask lady Azura and Olivia”

”uh sure”

”I’m kinda hungry though.... wanna go to the dining hall?”

”yeah sure, I’m hungry too” lugh grabbed his hand and walked to the dining hall. Chad was having more fun than he thought. He really liked Lugh, he loves to spend time with him, he could even say he loves him in a romantic way. He couldn’t tell him that though, Lugh will think he’s weird and stop talking to him.

”chaaadd” chad snapped back into reality and saw Lugh waving a hand in his face.

”what?”

”she asked what do you want to drink”

”oh uh... just water”

”you ok chad? You’ve been quiet a lot, you’re not acting yourself”

”I’m just... a little tired”

”then maybe we should go home” chad saw lugh’s smile drop, chad loved his smile so to see him not doing that made him feel bad.

”no! We can stay”

”really?”

”yeah! We can even go to the hot spring after”

”yay!”

chad smiled as he say Lugh happy again.

”one water and one cola”

”thank you” they said in unison.

”your food will be out”

”ok..... chad, how’s training going? I forgot to ask earlier”

“It’s going great actually, the summoner keeps pilling skills on me to learn but other than that it’s been good”

”that’s good to hear”

”here you are” chad turned to the plate of food and smiled. He picked up his fork and started eating. Lugh laughed at him.

”what? Why are you laughing?”

”you’re always happy when eating, you haven’t changed”

”well.... food is good”

”I can see”

chad finished his meal and laid back in his chair.

”done?”

”yup” chad said as he picked his teeth.

”hot spring time!” Lugh got up and walked outside. Chad paid for their meal and joined him.

”I haven’t been in a hot spring in a while”

”me and Raigh went last week, but it was packed so we left early”

”that sucks, hopefully there aren’t as many people this time”

they walked in and saw that there was one other person in the men’s hot spring.

”there’s only one other person, we lucked out”

”I wonder who” they grabbed their towels and undressed. They walk into the area to see a familiar face.

”Raigh!?”

”what are you two doing here?”

”we wanted to relax a bit”

”I can’t have any peace and quiet...”

Lugh stepped inside as chad sat on the side with his feet in the water.

”this feels nice”

”yup...”

”woah chad!”

”what?”

”look at your muscles! I’ve never noticed” Lugh touched his arm in amazement. Chad turned red as Lugh felt him.

”you’re pretty lanky Lugh” Raigh said coming up behind him.

”I definitely have some muscle on me”

”yeah sure you do”

”leave me alone Raigh”

”I think you look hot” chad accidentally said out loud. He covered his mouth. There was a silence before Lugh turned to him.

”hm?”

”i-i mean! I was just saying... you look hot like.... is the water too hot? You ok? You need to cool down?”

”no, I feel great”

”oh ok....”

Chad got into the water and sank down to hide his embarrassment. he watched Lugh have fun from a distance.

Raigh snuck up next to him and whispered in his ear.

”you’re thinking about doing perverted things with my brother aren’t you?”

“What the hell raigh!?”

”am I wrong?”

”I don’t know why you’re talking about”

”c’mon, you’re obvious, you’re looking at him like he’s a 5 start meal”

”am I?” He said to himself.

”you aren’t denying it”

”sh-shut up! I am not thinking about Lugh that way”

”then what are you thinking?”

”he’s just.... really cool and stuff”

”you’re lucky he’s so oblivious”

”I don’t like him like that”

”you’re secret is safe with me, but if you violate my brother then I will curse you for eternity”

Raigh snickered.

”shut it”

”so what are you going to do?”

”do I tell him?”

”I don’t know, the idea of my brother being in a relationship scares me”

”why?”

”I don’t have to explain myself to you! But.... I don’t want him to forget me..” he said the last part under his breath.

”Lugh is right, you are a good guy”

”no I’m not! I’m diabolical”

”yeah whatever softie”

”forget me helping you then”

”no wait”

”what?”

”do you know if... if he likes anyone?”

”he doesn’t”

”ok...”

”I’ll leave to give you some time alone”

chad was surprised at how helpful he’s being. Raigh would usually not care and stay to himself. He was glad he was being nice.

”leaving Raigh?”

”yeah, you two have fun” he said putting in his clothes.

what was chad supposed to do? Did he just come right out and say it? Or does he hint at it.... he was completely lost. He’s never been in love before.

”chad? Something bothering you?”

”uh.... yeah”

”what is it?”

”you don’t want to know...”

”I do, tell me”

”Lugh... if I said something weird.... would you still be friends with me?”

”of course, you’re my best friend”

”do you.... ever think of me as more than a friend?”

”of course! You’re like a brother to me!” Those words broke chad’s heart.

”you ok?”

”a...brother? Nothing more?”

”yup, is there something wrong with that?”

”I don’t want you to think of me as a brother!”

”oh.... I’m sorry”

”n-no I...”

“If you don’t like me anymore then I’ll go”

”i.....I love you!” Chad said covering his face.

”wait....”

”please don’t hate me but... I really like you.... I want to like.... kiss you and junk, I wanna hold you... I really like you Lugh”

”you sure? You wanna do that stuff with me”

”do you hate me?”

”no, I love you too... you’ve always been special to me, I didn’t know if it was love or just a strong friendship that made me feel this way about you...”

”but we’re both... guys.. isn’t that weird?”

”I think we should be able to be with whoever”

”wait so this mean.... we’re like... in a relationship?”

“Do you want to?”

”yes!” Chad said getting excited.

“Then... do you wanna try that kiss now?”

chad really wanted to but he didn’t want to pressure Lugh to do anything.

”you don’t have to”

“I want to” he said looking up at him. Lugh has always been shorter than chad, he found that cute.

“Let’s go somewhere less public” They both got out and got dressed. Once they were done, they booked a room at the inn. Chad sat on the bed and Lugh sat next to him.

”so..... wanna try now?”

”y-yeah” chad said. He took a deep breath and leaned in. His hand moved to the back of Lugh’s neck and pushed him closer. The space between their lips closed. It was nicer than chad thought, Lugh was warm. They were getting more into it as chad pulled him into his lap. He moved off and started to kiss Lugh’s neck, sucking and biting a little.

”ch-chad....”

”too much?”

”no..”

”I can stop”

”no! Keep going..”

”Kay” chad continued where he left off. He could hear Lugh’s cute little moans, it was driving him crazy.

”uh... chad?”

”yeah?”

”its.... it’s poking me” chad was confused at first until he realized what he meant. He turned completely red and moved off.

”sorry! I wasn’t thinking!”

”its fine.... it caught me off guard”

”wanna just.... save this for another day?”

“Yeah sure...”

”ok then” chad yawned and laid in the bed, Lugh moved up closer to him and nuzzled his face into his back. Chad smiled and flipped over to pull him into a tight cuddle.

”I love you”

”I love you too chad”

”let’s not tell raigh what happened”

“Deal”

”night”

”night”


End file.
